


nick has a dick (and a problem)

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: wtm ot4 [2]
Category: WALK THE MOON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>you should write some poly wtm that involves the song shiver shiver</p>
            </blockquote>





	nick has a dick (and a problem)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdjoshdun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdjoshdun/gifts).



 nicholas petricca had a problem. and he considered it to be a major problem since it was affecting not only his personal life, but his work as well.

take it back to a month or so ago, where it was ony the sex time all for of them have had sex together. it was weird, and eli nor kevin could stop laughing the whole time.

sean and found some random ass playlist, which unknowingly had their own fucking song, shiver shiver on it. in the moment, none of them paid much mind to it.

however, right now, nicholas petricca regrets it. whenever he sees the song on the setlist for a show, he feels a little dead inside. because every fucking time they play it now, he can’t help but get hard.

and the first few times it happens, no one knows, he’s really good at hiding beind different instruments.

but then the time came where nick just couldn’t stay away from his leather pants anymore. he woke up sweating in the dead on night with a longing for them. so he just had to get in.

it only took one verse of shiver shiver to give nick a boner. they were only around 40% through the show and nick was ready to accpet death when he saw kevin’s eyes go wide and his fingers stopped moving. 

eli shot him a worried look, and kevin only gestered at nick. which lead eli to stopt playing, hunched over laughing loudly. sean was the only one playing for about 30 more seconds before he stopped, frowning.

“what?” he yelled, and nick gave kevin a look, who pouted.

“i’ll tell ya later!” he grinned, fumbling to pick up playing again, but not before skipping over to place a loud smooch to nick’s cheek. eli just gave nick a wink when he looked over.

nicholas petricca had a problem, but at least his boyfriends where always willing to give him a hand.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! 
> 
> send me prompts: twinktrohman @tumblr


End file.
